


Christmas with Dad

by exiledOptimism



Category: Homestuck, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Divorced parents, Stabdads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exiledOptimism/pseuds/exiledOptimism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta Leijon is spending this Christmas with her father, Pearce "Pickle Inspector" Iben. She asked for one thing and had her hopes up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This a human fic, for those who don't check tags. Here comes Christmas.

Pickle Inspector walked through the toy store with a rather fearful attitude. He didn't want to adopt good daughter a kitten quite yet, so he decided that he needed to find her a toy. Something cute, cat-themed. All she asked for this year was a cat, but money was tighter than usual and she probably wouldn't appreciate getting just a sweater. Granted, it was a very nice sweater, she would be getting a kitten of some sort. 

The lanky blonde continued his walk into a pleasant-looking brunette stopped him. "Sir, can I help you? You look a bit confused."

Inspector paused before nodding quickly. "Please. I'm looking for some sort of kitten for my daughter. She's... With a close friend of mine, playing with his daughter and I just need to find something nice to give her for Christmas."

The girl, who's name tag read April, nodded. "Ah. Well, we have plushes and I think we have a little robotic kitten that even purrs and meows."

Inspector thought. A robotic kitten watching his daughter sleep would be creepy. Very creepy. A plush, though, not so much. Her teddy bear was getting kind of old too...

He nodded. "Yes, a plush would be nice. May I ask where they are?"

April turned. "Right this way, sir. They're on aisle six."

April led the detective to an aisle with plushes of all kinds. Bears, rabbits, birds, dogs, cats, foxes, dragons, and even what looked like a little angler fish. He smiled. "Thank you."

April nodded as he picked out a little white plush for Nepeta, heading for the register.


	2. Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspector doesn't know what Nepeta will think of her gift, but he hopes that she isn't too disappointed in him. He tried.

Nepeta Leijon ran into the living room/kitchen area of the apartment. At only six years old, her father had to tell her that Santa didn't come through the complex and left everything with her mother. The smell of warm tea and cookies wafted through the apartment as she hurried over to the tree. 

Pickle Inspector greeted his daughter, who ignored him, as she ran past in her green pajamas pants and black long sleeved shirt. He was still in his own blue pajamas, making tea and cookies for his daughter. He wouldn't eat any cookies, but chances were that they'd need more tea. He liked tea. 

A spark of worry started a fire in the heart of the detective as he wondered what his beloved daughter would think about the little plush. He joined her by the tree, watching her grab a box and open it. Inside, there was a light blue sweater that she pulled on almost immediately, giggling. She grabbed the second box, which was the last box beneath the tree, and opened it. 

Inside was the plush, groomed nicely. She pulled it out and gasped. Inspector smiled. 

"Daddy, you got me a kitten!"

"Y-yes, I suppose I did, didn't I?"

"Thank you!"

The girl hopped up and hugged her father, who hugged back with a smile on his face. "You're very welcome."

"Daddy?" She moved back and looked at the tree. "Why don't you have any presents from your friends?"

Inspector shrugged. "I just do not. They may give them to me at work next week, I've already given them theirs."

Nepeta nodded.

"What matters, though, is that you're happy with your gift." He ruffled her hair. 

The girl grinned. "Merry Christmas, Daddy!"

"Merry Christmas, Nepeta."


End file.
